


Stretch's Twins

by dondena



Category: Casper (1995)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dondena/pseuds/dondena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on cartoon series Casper 90's show. Starting from Three Ghosts and A Baby and sort of ending with Intensive Scare with some mixed in shows as well and extras and add on parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stretch McFadden had always been the toughest and leader of the ghosts that lived at Whipstaff Manor. He once had a brother that had a son and that son was his nephew Casper, the Friendly Ghost.

His brothers were Stinkie and Fatso. They were dumber than he was. Stinkie was the next smartest one of the trio and the youngest.

In all his years of life and afterlife, Stretch had never even thought about having kids of his own, that is until the day when Casper turned himself into a baby! He had started out not liking having to baby-sit his baby nephew, but someone had to watch him until Dr. Harvey returned with a cure!

Over the course of the few hours the trio baby-sat Casper, they all had their faults when trying to take care of him. Especially with the food they were trying to feed him. Luckily, there had been a book about baby care that the Doc had given them even though they didn't like having to look through the pages for what they needed, but what else could they do when these three ghosts knew nothing about babies!

When changing the first diaper ever, that was Stretch began to realize that this little baby was really cute. He liked the idea of looking after the baby. He showed that when he said the baby was tired and when his bros made him cry again, which was so loud, it almost broke the house down, Stretch stepped in and had to do it himself.

He sung to Baby Casper a nice lullaby that calmed him down and made him happy. It eventually put him to sleep and his brothers too.

"Ah Baby Casper. Who ever thought holding a baby would make me so happy?" Stretch asked no one in particular. "I guess it's a part of the grand mystery we call afterlife."

Then the Doc came bursting in saying that he had a cure. Stinkie and Fatso were up in a second, shushing him and not to wake the baby. Dr. Slock was the new man's name, who was a famous ghost pediatrician. He was to help Casper turn back to normal again, but Stretch quickly reacted.

"No! You can't have him! I like him this way!" He huddled the sleeping baby in his arms protectively. He didn't want to let him go. But Dr. Harvey then had to make sense to the eldest ghost brother that it just wasn't right for Casper to stay a baby. In the end, Stretch gave him up sadly and cried.

Slock took Baby Casper and shouted at his face: "Act Your Age Young Man!" That instantly made Casper turn back into his old but young self and asked what had happened to him.

Slock told him he had only turned into a baby and that was all. Casper was a little shocked that he couldn't even remember that. "Me? A baby?"

"My baby!" Stretch came forward and grabbed him by surprise. "Huh?" Casper was shocked again. Stretch then said, "They grow up so fast." Yeah, that was true.

After that, life at the manor went back to normal after a few days. Stretch thought of Casper as his baby sometimes, but Casper was keen on just getting over it. He was a lot nicer at times, but now he didn't want his bros and the 'fleshies' to think he had gone totally soft on his nephew. He tried to go back to normal.

A little bit later on, there was a scavenger haunt-a thon going on. Stretch and his bros were the ghosts at Whipstaff that liked to haunt. They went to it.

Among the crowd, there was a woman ghost who loved to haunt just as much and she was a lot like Stretch. She heard his voice. She looked over and saw this tall, handsome ghost shouting at his brothers, especially after Fatso had just bitten a piece off the table. "The food, you moron, not the table!"

The woman was very impressed with him. He looked like her kind of hunk. Her name was Chaos. She liked to cause it, so she did 'live' up to her name. She went over to a contestant and asked him if she knew what that tall guy's name was.

"Him, that's Stretch McFadden. A very tough cookie to crack."

"Just my type of guy." She said. She would try to get Stretch's attention. She wanted him to be hers. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"No. Now leave me alone Missy." The man ghost said and floated off.

Soon Miss Banshee was on stage to address the scavenger haunt. Even Chaos turned. She looked over at Stretch. She saw the look on his face. It seemed that he and his bros had the hot's for the schoolmarm. She was going to make sure to win him.

But, in order to do that, she needed to find out as much about him as she could in order to win his favor. She hoped she could win him over.

Later that night, she found out that Banshee wasn't exactly the most fondest of the trio brothers. That made trying to win Stretch's favor a lot easier. She needed to find out at much as she could before she made her move. She was also looking for a guy to start a family with. She did like kids.


	2. Chapter 2

Chaos followed the trio home. She kept her distance. She wanted to know where they lived. She followed them to Whipstaff. What a huge house. Scary even. The perfect house. She kept on following them even after they had gone inside. She just watched through the windows for now. She wasn't letting the man of her screams out of her sight.

She watched from the outside and even saw the boys in their own room. She had even witnessed their nephew. He was a cutie. Even though he was a friendly ghost!

At one point, she went down to the doctor's room and looked in. A ghost therapist? That was one way to find out more about him since this human lived here with Stretch.

Chaos went to the nearest phone and called Dr. Harvey's line. "Hello."

"Is this Dr. Harvey, Ghost Therapist?"

"Yes. What can I do for you Ma'am?"

"I would like to schedule an appointment to talk to you about my guy."

"Okay. Tuesday sound fine?"

"Yes. I'll be there." And hung up.

"Stupid fleshie. I'm only coming there to find out more about Stretch." It was a start.

Until Tuesday, Chaos kept an eye on her guy. She was now in the house, but kept herself invisible to them and went to different rooms to clear her head when she needed to be visible again.

Stretch's habits were everything she wanted in a guy for her. His eating, watching TV, spooking habits, bossing everyone around, etc. He was everything to her.

There was something in the air at the house that was beginning to not feel right to Stretch anymore. He felt like someone was following him and watching his every move and how right he was. He just couldn't see her.

During the therapy session with Doc Harvey, Chaos just pretended that she had never been in the house before and entered. "Hello Doc. I'm here for my session with you."

"Welcome or unwelcome, my dear. Come and sit down on the couch. What is your name by the way?"

"Chaos."

"So Miss Chaos, what do want to talk about?"

"I'll get straight to the point Doc. I want to know everything about the ghost that lives in this house known as Stretch!"

"Stretch? Why do you want to know about him?"

"Because he gets into my ecthto! I want him to be mine!"

"As in like a husband?"

"Yes! And the father of my future children!"

"Well, uh, Stretch isn't really into having kids. He already abuses his own nephew."

"I've seen how he treats Casper. He is doing the right thing. If he was more into scaring, he wouldn't be treated like that as much. But with his own kids, they might be not like Casper and more like me and him."

Dr. Harvey was convinced that this girl was insane to want to get together with Stretch, but if she was serious, she would have to make that first move.

"I'm going to pretend to be a secret admirer. I'll be sending letters to him and don't you say a thing to him. You understand Fleshie?"

"Yes Chaos. This will be our secret." Then the woman left the room and floated through the wall to go back to her place and write a letter to her future man and hoped Stretch would get it. There was a ghostal service delivery.

James Harvey was impressed. Maybe having a wife would make Stretch a lot happier. He had to keep a secret though. He would keep an eye on Stretch to see what happened when he caught word of her.


	3. Chapter 3

A letter arrived a couple of days later. It was laced with perfume. A lady's. Casper got the mail. Junk mail and there was a letter for Uncle Stretch. It was laced with perfume. Casper smiled. Someone had a thing for his uncle. There was no return address on it.

"That's strange. No address. Oh well." The young ghost said and tossed all junk mail in the trash. He kept the one for Stretch and took it up to his room. He and Stinkie and Fatso weren't home right now. They were out haunting and would be back for dinner. Casper put it on his bed where he would be sure to find it.

The trio came home a few hours later. They were whipped and hungry for dinner. Casper had a feast whipped up for them which they greatly chowed down on. Of course the majority of it landed on the floor.

During the meal, Casper spoke up. "Uncle Stretch."

"What?" He was chewing on some meat.

"There's a letter for you in your room. I don't know who it's from."

Stretch stopped eating. "What do you mean you don't know who it's from Short Sheet?"

"It has a woman's perfume on it. I think it's from a girl. But there is no address of where it came from."

"A girl!" With that, Stretch shot through the floor to his room. He had to see that letter. Was there someone interested in him?

He reached his room and there was the letter on the bed. He picked it up and tore it open. The others appeared in the room too, curious about the letter. He didn't pay them any heed. He read the letter to himself.

To Stretch, 

Before you read what is on the inside of this card, make sure that no one is around to read it besides you. This is a message only for said first.

That was when Stretch got mad and shooed everyone out of the room. Then he went back to reading the letter.

Now that you are the only one reading it my dear Stretchy, I have to tell you that I have been wanting to meet you for quite some time. I think you are the type of guy I would like to be with. If you are interested in meeting me, let's do some letter dating first. I have to know that I can trust you. Let's get to know each other by letter writing first. My return address is bla bla bla. 

Keep this letter in a safe place where no one else will find it.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Chaos didn't give her name, not even on the address she provided. Her address was here in Friendship, Maine. She was a local girl.

That letter lifted Stretch's spirits. He looked around and made sure no one was watching and he put the girl's letter in a secret place. He would go to this place and find out who this girl was. He wanted to see her. He was open to the letter dating though, he just wanted to see the girl who was going to be writing to him.

He instantly flew out the window and went into town to find that address. He found the house to be a little smaller, still creepy and abandoned by humans. Good. The house was dark. It looked abandoned even from out here.

When darkness fell, a lamp in the house came on in a room. Stretch went to investigate. He saw a female form in the shadows. She was getting ready for bed. He snuck up to just below the window and peaked in. He didn't try to grab her attention.

Here in the room, was a beautiful woman. She had long blond hair and a headband in it. She had a slim version of the female form. Stretch had an instant liking to her. This had to be her. He went home knowing where she lived now. He knew that getting letters from her was going to be so fun.

He replied back to her letter and a few days later, there was another letter from her, but she never did tell him her name. He was curious as to how she knew his, but he didn't know hers. She said she would tell him her name when they met.

During their time of letter dating, they told each other all about each other and what they did.

Stinkie, Fatso, Casper, Dr. Harvey, and his daughter Kat all became curious about Stretch's strange new behavior. It seemed that those letters he was getting every few days were love letters. He was the one always waiting on the ghostal mail now. And he wasn't as abusing as he used to be. He still was to his bros, but was much gentler on Casper.

It was three months of letter dating before the girl finally said she was ready to meet with him face to face. Chaos said she would meet him on Oct. 20th at the pet cemetery by a big tree in the middle of it. Stretch was more than happy to oblige. He had become anxious about meeting her and he had asked her many times and she said she wasn't ready before then.

The evening of the 20th soon was here. Stretch didn't tell anyone he was going anywhere. He wasn't to tell anyone anyway. That way, he wouldn't be followed. As he went to the cemetery, he thought that she had to be the girl that he had seen so long ago. Even Banshee didn't know that he was seeing someone.

Stretch arrived and looked through the whole cemetery. He finally found her. He was a little nervous. She had her back turned to him. She had the slim form and the blond hair. The same girl.

"Are you my secret admirer?" He asked, gulping.

"Why yes. Yes I am." She turned around. "It is finally nice to meet you up close and personal Stretchy."

"Thanks. I've been anxious to meet you too, uh…"

"Chaos is my name. I was reserving for you to hear my name when we met."

The name did make sense to him since she described everything of what she was like in her letters. "I think that name suits you."

"Thanks and yours too."

The two went to go scare off something to eat on their first date. They talked and they scared many fleshies that night. Stretch had such a good time with her that he didn't want to separate from her. Her neither.

Chaos did ask him that night on how he reflected about having kids. He wasn't too sure about the topic. He didn't always know on how to take care of kids properly.

Stretch brought Chaos to her home and she invited him inside and gave him a little tour of the place. "Great place."

"Thanks. It could use a male's touch too."

After some more talking and watching some TV in the dark, the date was soon over. The sun was now rising. Stretch had been out all night and he was tired, but he had had a good time for ghost standards. He and Chaos shared a small kiss goodnight and he flew home, with a new outlook in afterlife.

His family wondered where he had been all night. He didn't talk to them. He just went to his room where he went to bed. He slept most of the day away. He didn't even wake up for breakfast and lunch.

Now that Stretch had met her, now she was going to keep his trust until it was time to use him. She had every intention of impregnating him with her seed. She had to date him for awhile though. She wanted a baby though by next November.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stretch never did have a real girl in the shows completely, but here is when it gets the most tedious. And this can explain some more of Chaos' name.

Chaos dated Stretch for three more months. They were becoming really close. By now, everyone else in his family had met her by now as well. Chaos wasn't comfortable around humans, but she had to put up with them at Whipstaff. Everyone liked her. She was perfect for Stretch. She made him much happier. Dr. Harvey wondered when Stretch or her would pop thee question. It was too soon yet.

Chaos did want to marry him, but after what she was going to do to him, there would be no way he would stay with her. She was sure of that. Lucky if he did. But either way, he was the one to sire her child.

By the middle of February, Chaos decided it was time. She had a lab and some assistants ready to assist her in the impregnation operation. Now she just had to get him there.

Stretch answered the door. "Hi."

"Hi. Ready to go Stretchy?"

"More than ready." He smiled at her. They left together. "So where are we going?"

"A surprise, my dear Stretchy."

When they got to an old castle, Stretch started to feel a little uncomfortable. "I don't know if I want to go in there Chaos."

"Well, the surprise is in that castle, creepy to not."

"I'm not going in there." It was a nice looking castle, that was why it made him uncomfortable.

Chaos' aim was on Stretch's stomach anyway. He was backing off and then she had to grab him before he could take off. She reached out with her tail and wrapped it solidly around his stomach.

"Hey! You're not making me go in there?" He struggled in her tail's grip.

"Oh yes I am." She tightened her grip on his stomach, showing him that she did mean business and wasn't about to let go of him.

"You don't have to squeeze my stomach!" Stretch moaned as her grip tightened again. He went along now. He didn't have a choice.

"Oh, but I do Stretchy. It's the only way to make sure you aren't going to get away from me until you're in the lab."

That was what made him really scared. He hated laboratories. "What kind of lab?"

"You'll see in a few minutes."

Stretch gulped. Within minutes, the two of them were in a creepy old lab in the castle. Once the door was closed and locked, Chaos released her 'death grip' on Stretch's stomach.

He instantly tried to fly through the walls and couldn't. "Ghost proof walls. Even I can't get through. The only way out is with the key unlocking that door." Chaos said.

He turned around. "Why did you bring me here Chaos?"

"Because there is a certain small matter that has to be taken care of and I don't think you would do it voluntarily, so I had to bring you here to get it taken care of."

"What is that?" He had an angry look.

"Oh a little thing to do with your stomach."

"My stomach?" Stretch looked down at it and put a hand on it. He looked back up at her.

"My assistants, get Mr. Stretch here onto the table so we can get the matter resolved." Several other ghosts had appeared. A surgical team.

Stretch didn't like this one bit. He tried the door again and couldn't get out. He wasn't going to let them hurt him without a fight. When they were closing in on him, he flew to his right. They all flew right after him. Some others came from the other direction and had to get him cornered.

When some came from in front of him, he turned the other way and there were more coming that way too. Stretch knew he was trapped. Then he flew over them. He couldn't get through the ceiling either.

Finally, Chaos caught him again. She wrapped her tail around his stomach again. "Let me go!" Stretch cried out.

"No way. This matter is going to be resolved now."

Stretch struggled all the way to the table. He was forced onto his back and that was where some manacles were put over his chest and tail. His belly was fully exposed. Some wrist bonds were put over his wrists as well to keep them down and not interfere.

He had no choice but to lie there and just watch. His stomach had a gut-wrenching feeling in it. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

Just then, Chaos came over with an injection. It was meant for ghosts. She gave it to him in his left arm. "Ow!" He said.

Stretch watched her go back until his vision got blurry. He got dizzy and his head fell back onto the table. "Now we'll be able to do this without him witnessing what we're doing to him." Chaos said. He wasn't out completely, his vision was really blurry and he wouldn't be able to make out what they were doing to him.

Some DNA ecthto was collected from Stretch. Chaos had had some of her own DNA collected not too long before this. Now it was combined with Stretch's. She had two done just in case if only one took. She had to be sure.

Now that their DNA's were combined like as in fertilization, the combo's were put into a syringe and Chaos went to inject it all into Stretch's stomach.

Stretch couldn't make out anything they were doing to him. Chaos came over. He saw her, but didn't know what she was doing to him.

She pressed down on his lower belly. It was perfect. She pressed down all the way now and then put the needle into it. She injected it all into his belly. She released his stomach and the needle out too. His stomach was now full of a pregnancy just beginning. She would keep an eye on him throughout his pregnancy.

The bonds on his 'body' were released from him, but instead of giving him the antidote, she carried him back to his home at Whipstaff and into his room. She wanted him to think he had woken up from a bad dream. He was out now and she gave him the wake up drug. She left him after she had rubbed his tummy. "I love you my child or children." And left.

Stretch woke up a little bit later. His vision was still a bit blurry, but he did have a headache from the anesthesia. "What a bad dream." He rubbed his head. He did remember a little. He looked down at his stomach. There was nothing wrong with it.

After his vision settled, he went to find the others. He found his bros in the living room. "So how was your date?" Stinkie asked.

"I don't know. I just woke up back here. Have you seen her?"

"Nope. She probably went home then if she isn't with you." Fatso said.

Stretch had no idea of what she had done to him. He was still confused about all of this. He went to the kitchen where Casper was and for once, he nicely asked his nephew to please make him something to eat. Maybe it would help to clear his head.


	5. Chapter 5

Sometimes over the next few weeks, Stretch did feel some nausea in his stomach, but didn't think it was a big deal. He hadn't seen Chaos since that night. For now, she was keeping her distance.

Chaos watched from a distance on how well he had made a complete recovery. He was lonely without her, but he still did things with his bros.

A complete month later, Stretch was still doing okay. His mood seemed a little quieter however. Hormones. They were supposed to settle the 'mom' down during this delicate period. Otherwise, miscarriage could happen.

One night, Stretch had another bad dream. Of Chaos trying to hurt his stomach. She had said that it had something to do with his stomach in the first place. He dreamt that it was tortured and torn to pieces in ghost terms.

He woke up screaming. He panted. It woke Stinkie and Fatso too. "What is it Stretch?" Stinkie asked.

"A bad scream." He said. He pulled the blanket down and looked at his belly. He breathed a sigh of relief. It was fine. Why was this happening? He had never had a bad dream like that before, not like that one. He laid back down, but yet wondered what it meant.

More time passed. Stretch started to get back to his usual irritable self. He still had no idea he was pregnant. He never did suffer from morning sickness problems considering nothing stayed in him when he ate.

It had now been 4 months. Stretch wondered why Chaos had broke up with him. He had written to her several times and she never responded. She was afraid to respond was the truth, that if she told him what she had done to him, he would never speak to her again. She had to make up her mind to do something soon and she wanted to see how her baby was doing inside of him. Finally, she came up with a plan.

She finally responded by writing a letter to him that they needed to meet again.

Stretch was surprised to get a letter from her one day. He and Stinkie and Fatso were watching TV when Casper came into the living room with a letter. "Uncle Stretch. You have a letter today."

He was kind of in an angry mood at his bros. They were driving him crazy. "What kind of letter?"

"It's from Chaos."

He immediately was in the air. He grabbed the letter from Casper and ripped it open. "She wants to meet up with me again."

"But she dumped you. What makes you think she won't do it again?" Stinkie asked.

"She says it's urgent and to come alone. No one follow me."

"When are you going to meet her?" Casper asked.

"That's my little secret." He said and flew out of the room. It was two days from now. It was said to sneak out at night and meet her again in the Pet Cemetery.

After everyone was asleep, Stretch snuck out. It had been two long days and nights. He was anxious to see her again, but was going to be on his guard this time more than ever. He still did remember what had happened last time.

He waited by the large tree in the middle of the cemetery. "Hello Stretch." There she was. Beautiful as ever. "Hi Chaos. Why did you break up with me? No letters, no phone calls, nothing."

"I was afraid about getting in touch with you after where I took you that night a few months ago. I finally decided it was time to reach you again."

"What and why did you do that to me?"

"If you come with me to the hospital, you will find out that answer of what. Why is because I love you. Please come with me now."

Stretch was a little hesitant about going to a hospital. "Is this a ghost hospital?"

"Of course. I wouldn't take you to a fleshie hospital."

He reluctantly went with her. He was wary of doctors that did medical stuff. But he did want to know what she had done to him.

Soon they arrived. "Hello Chaos. Is this the patient?"

"Yes he is."

"Very well. If you will come with us sir." The doctor said.

"They knew I was coming?"

"Yes. I booked an appointment for you late at night. This was just between us. Go with him. I'm coming too."

Stretch followed the doctor. Chaos was right behind him.

They were led to an ultrasonic room. Stretch didn't like the look of the machine. He had seen some on TV. "What is that?"

"It's an ultrasound machine. It's been modified to do ghost exams I assure you Mr. Stretch. Now if you'll just lay down on the bed for me."

That made him a little nervous. "What are you going to do?"

"You are getting an ultrasound. Now lay down or do I have to force you?" The doc said.

Stretch looked over at Chaos. "Do it Stretchy. It won't hurt. I'm right here."

He gulped and floated over to the bed. He laid down on his back first. That was usually the best way to start. "Now what Doc?"

"Now we do the exam." He put his hands immediately on Stretch's stomach. That was a little nerve wracking right off. "Hey! What are you doing?" Stretch asked.

"It's your stomach that needs the exam. I'm doing what I've been told to do."

Stretch let him do it, though he didn't like it. The doc pressed on his belly and felt around. It hurt a little. Then came the probe exam.

Jell was put on. Special jell. Then the probe. Stretch just lied there. It tickled him. Chaos came around and looked on the screen. There was a baby on screen! The experiment had been a success! Chaos smiled.

The doc smiled too. "You were right my dear. He is having one." Then he spotted another thing. Off to the side. He moved the probe more. There was another baby! Twins! It seemed the experiment had doubled the rewards.

Chaos came over and whispered into the doc's ear. "Don't let him know he has twins. Just one. I want the second to be a surprise at birth." Doc nodded.

"So, what's the verdict, Doc?"

"Well, everything is perfect. And considering I just found out that you're pregnant, Mr. Stretch."

Stretch's eyes went wide. "I'M WHAT?" He rose himself up and the doc caught him. He pushed him back down.

"Now relax Mr. Stretch. Don't make me call reinforcements to hold you down so I can complete this exam." The doc said.

Stretch was breathing heavily. "I can't be pregnant! I'm a guy!"

"Sure you can. I did the experiment on you. The baby is mine too. It is our child Stretchy."

Stretch was scared out of his wits right now. He didn't know what to think of this whole thing. "Here, you want proof?" The doc said. He moved the screen over to face him and the probe put back on.

Stretch saw with his own eyes that where the probe was on his belly, there was a baby inside him. He calmed down. Seeing that baby on screen did remind him of when Casper had been turned into a baby. He had wanted him to stay a baby, but now was his chance to finally have a little baby around the Manor.

"How far along is this baby?" He had to ask.

"Sixteen weeks." Chaos answered. "I have been documenting every week since the night at the castle lab Stretchy."

"How far along is that in months?"

"Four and half months." The doc said. "You should be having this baby in about five more months. November."

This was June now. He would be carrying this baby all through the summer and early fall. He couldn't wait to tell the others that there was going to be a baby in the house. He had come to learn to love babies. So cute. He was sure his was going to be cute too.

"There is something that you need to do Stretch. Don't tell the others of this baby coming. It is a secret. TOP SECRET." Chaos said. "And you come back here once every month for an exam of the baby. Every month until after the birth."

"Why can't they be told? It's my baby."

"And mine. No. They cannot be told. They will find out later on. And you also protect your stomach from being harmed in any way."

"Oh yeah. I'll definitely do that. But can I still morph okay?"

"Oh yes. Morphing won't harm the baby. It's one way to help it learn morphing." The doc said. "You can go home now or go out with Chaos, but do what we say. You should also start taking prenatal vitamins. And NO telling of the pregnancy."

Stretch was disappointed that he wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone until later on. But at least he was now allowed to go home. The sonogram, Chaos would keep. He didn't want to think anymore about this. He just wanted to get out of here. He didn't say anything to Chaos after he had cleaned his stomach off. He just flew through the ceiling. She followed him.

Stretch flew to the park and found a bench to sit on. He sat down to think about what he had just learned. He had just learned he was pregnant and couldn't tell a soul about it. He rubbed his stomach.

Now he would have to take prenatal vitamins just like a pregnant woman. He would also have to watch what he ate and he did drink alcohol from time to time and now he wasn't even allowed to do that. So many irritating restrictions during a pregnancy. It was only for five more months.

He wondered if he was going to be able to feel it moving anytime soon and would he also get fat? If he started getting fat, his family would be sure to notice. He didn't want to be as fat as Fatso.

Chaos just kept her distance. She could tell that from the look on her love's face, he wasn't in the mood for talking right now. He needed some time for himself. She would keep watching though. He needed to get over the shock.

It was after sunrise when he finally returned home to bed. Fatso and Stinkie were still asleep. It wasn't easy for him to get back to sleep, but he did and slept for a good while.


	6. Chapter 6

Casper woke Stretch up for breakfast. Pancakes were being served. Stretch could smell it. He was hungry. He went down. His bros didn't wake him because they knew that he hated being woken when he was tired.

Everyone was down in the kitchen this morning. It was another year of Dr. Harvey's birthday. He was now 41. Usually the doc wasn't a morning person, but he was up early on his birthday always.

Stretch had quite the appetite this morning. He ate almost everything in sight. What had come over him? Everyone wondered. He was starting to eat bigger portions because now, he was eating for more than himself.

The next week, when he was just watching more TV with Stinkie and Fatso, he suddenly felt some strange stirrings from within his tummy. He thought it almost had something to do with the food he had eaten earlier.

He was now also secretly taking prenatal vitamins. He was doing what the doc had said to do.

The stirrings continued throughout the day. Stretch now knew it had to be the baby moving. Feeling it for the first time was another way for him to fall even deeper in love with it. He was definitely going to keep it. He wanted to have a little baby around the house.

The biggest thing was, was it a boy or a girl? What was he going to name it? He would also need things for the baby before it was born, like say a nursery. Toys, food, books to read to it, diapers, and so on.

There was also the dilemma of Chaos. Would she be moving in with them to be the baby's mother, or would she and him be sharing the baby between houses? Or would she be marrying him to be the baby's mother? She already was the biological mother and he was the father. How was this going to be settled? It would be in due time he realized.

Stretch came back in a month for a checkup. Everything was fine. Chaos was glad to see him. She felt his stomach to see if she could feel the babies moving. Indeed she could. They were very active at night. Which did prevent Stretch from getting good sleep sometimes. He never thought that one baby could move so much and cause a disturbance.

Feeling her sons, daughters, or son and daughter move made even Chaos fall in love with them. She already knew there were twins instead of one.

Stretch was seven months along when Doc Harvey's mom came to visit the house. His stomach had grown out somewhat by then. He had been worried if anyone would notice and no one did so far.

Stretch still did go scaring with his bros and he did morph, but he was still aware of the baby inside him.

Of course, Harvey's mom wanted to have someone to baby. That gave Stretch a strong sense of mind. He did need someone to help care for him since he was pregnant. It all started out well, but soon, it would seem that this had been a mistake.

Almost in the end, when she had them all dressed up like babies and sitting in high chairs, she said she was going to run their tummies. Of course she meant that she was going to rub them.

That alarmed Stretch. His babies were also active after he ate and when he ate aside from when he was in bed. He had just finished eating and if she rubbed his tummy, she was sure to feel the baby's movements!

They sure were active right now. Luckily Dr. Harvey had stepped in and seen the whole thing. "You got to help us Doc. Get her out of here!"

James took her aside and told her that she couldn't be doing the things she was doing to the trio and that she had to leave. She didn't want to make anyone miserable, but she had managed to do that. At least Stretch's baby secret was still safe.

Now since Stretch wasn't seeing much of Chaos anymore, he, along with his bros, started going more after their old crush Ms. Banshee again. Stretch still had feelings for her too. He didn't want Chaos to know, but he wasn't married and they weren't dating, so he assumed it was okay to date other women.

Though Banshee clearly hated Casper's uncles. She already had many crushes of her own and they weren't among them. The only thing Banshee could stand about Stretch was his nose.

Stretch had gone out during the last month, the 8th month and got some things that babies needed. They were all hidden in a private place in the house. Stretch knew how to be sneaky.

Now that the babies were almost completing their growth inside of him, Stretch could feel them more easily now than ever. Sometimes they could be trying to play or fighting. That part Stretch could REALLY feel. It was painful for him, but he never told anyone.

That month, October, the day that Stretch was supposed to go for his appointment with the doctor for a checkup, he was out scaring with his brothers instead. He had totally forgotten. He had such a good time. His pregnancy sure didn't weaken him from doing that.

Chaos was disappointed that he didn't show up. She wanted to see her babies again. She sent some cops after him.

The Ghostly Trio were home by now. It was now the next day. Chaos made them believe her that Stretch needed to come to the hospital.

The cops came.

It was lunch time at Whipstaff. Casper had just finished cooking lunch and his uncles were chowing down. They had heard mild sirens outside and got closer. It sounded like they were after someone. Probably a ghost since it was flying.

The trio still did remember a chance encounter with the ghost cops. It was only because they hadn't had scream cards. They still had them. Why would they be coming for them now?

Stretch had a nervous feeling. He stopped eating. One of the babies kicked out and nailed him right in the stomach. He grunted slightly and winced. When he got nervous, his babies sensed it too.

The siren stopped right outside Whipstaff. A cop got out and rang the doorbell.

Dr. Harvey answered the door. "Yes. What can I do for you- uh Officer?"

"Does a Stretch McFadden live here?" The cop asked.

"Yes. What's he done?"

"We have a warrant for his arrest."

"What's he done?"

"A lady said that he had hurt her and he needs to come with us."

"Stretch scares, but he wouldn't really hurt anyone."

"That is for me to decide. Is he here?"

"Yes. Give me a minute. I'll get him." Harvey went to the kitchen to get him. He didn't want problems. He did as he was told. The cop waited impatiently.

The ghosts saw Dr. Harvey enter the kitchen. "So what's going on, Dr. Harvey?" Casper asked.

"Well, I have an officer waiting up front wanting to talk to Stretch."

He was getting ready to stuff a turkey leg in his mouth when he heard that. They all looked over at him. He gulped. He didn't like police. "What does he want to see me for? I haven't done anything."

"He says that you hurt a girl."

"I never did any such thing."

"Well, he says you did. He needs to see you now."

Stretch didn't want to move. He stayed put. "Stretch." Harvey said. "Now."

Casper noticed the scared look on his uncle's face. He never was scared. Now there was something wrong.

Stretch finally got up and floated over to the doc and he followed the ghost to the big dancing room where the cop was waiting.

"Are you Stretch?" The cop asked.

"This is him."

"I need to hear it from him Fleshie! Are you Stretch?"

"Yes. I am. What do you want?"

"A girl says that you have hurt her and I have a warrant for your arrest."

That scared the pregnant ghost. "I never hurt any girl! It's a lie!"

"Either way, you are going into custody." The cop took out some handcuffs. He was in no condition to be going to jail. Stretch backed up. The cop kept on approaching him.

"You are coming with me, Mr. McFadden."

"No! I'm not!" He said and he zoomed out of the room. The cop followed.

Stretch had to hide. He flew through the house looking for a place to hide. If he was taken into custody, chances were he was going to be examined by a doctor sooner or later, or he would end up going into labor under such stress. He couldn't let that happen.

The cop soon caught up with him. But not until after his usual shy brothers helped to catch him. "Let me go!" Stretch cried out.

The cuffs were placed on Stretch's wrists. He was mad that he had been betrayed by his own brothers. He was taken in the car to the place.


	7. Chapter 7

Instead of being taken to jail, he was taken to the hospital. What am I doing here? He asked himself. He would soon find out.

He was taken inside by the cop. Was he being taken to an insane room? He wasn't insane. A doc approached and he whispered to take him to an ultrasound room and hold him down. The cop did just that.

Taken to the room that he had been led to for the last 3 months, Stretch was forced down onto the bed on his back. He tried to put up a struggle. His arms were held down and his tail too, by another cop.

"Congratulations gentleman. Thanks for catching Stretch for me."

That voice. The doc. "Doc. You sent these cops after me for this?"

"No. I did Stretchy, my dear."

"Chaos? You did it? Why?"

"Because, you were supposed to come in yesterday for an appointment and you didn't."

"I went scaring yesterday. I completely forgot."

"That's no excuse. You had an appointment and you blew it!" She yelled at him.

He winced. His hearing was sensitive right now. He also felt some jumping inside of him. Apparently, the babies had heard it too and were alarmed. That did somewhat surprise him. The baby could hear from inside him!

"Now do the ultrasound Doctor." Chaos ordered.

Immediately, the doc did as told. The two cops continued to hold him down as his stomach was examined. The doc pressed on and around his belly. He was feeling the babies from the outside. He tried to see where the heads were.

"Stop please! That hurts!" Stretch cried out. Indeed it did.

"Sorry, but we need to know where the head is."

"Head? Is he pregnant?" The cop up at his head asked.

"Yes he is, Officer." Chaos replied.

"You never told me this."

"Well, he did hurt me when he didn't show up yesterday for his appointment. It is my baby he has inside his tummy."

The officers just continued to hold him down. Stretch hoped that being told he was pregnant would find him relief, but it wasn't enough.

The doc finished pressing and then jelled him up and did the sonogram. Chaos saw the baby. And then the second. How she wanted to have them in her arms so badly.

Stretch was shown only one of the babies. He was only still led to believe there was only one. The cops saw it too. Indeed there was now proof that Stretch was pregnant after all. Usually males didn't get pregnant.

When the exam was over, the officers released the handcuffs off his wrists and he was now let up. He was free to go from them. He now just had to sort out the problem with his girl. As long as he didn't hurt her physically, it was none of their business. And how could he when he was heavily pregnant himself? She could hurt him much more easily.

"Now, you come exactly one month from today or we will send the cops on you again." Chaos said.

"Chaos, you could have simply come over and said this all yourself. You didn't need to send cops after me. I would never hurt you."

"Well, you did when you didn't show up. I want that baby. I will have it soon and I have waited a long time for a kid. Soon there will be another."

Stretch put up his hands. "Whoa! No! I don't want to get pregnant again!"

"Oh, but you will, my dear." She came toward him.

He backed up. She was making him nervous. "Oh, but I want a lot of kids from you. You are the perfect man for me."

"Fine. Then you have them. That's the way it is."

"Not anymore. Now that the experiment was proven to be successful, now women anywhere in the ghost world could make their husbands carry."

"I'm not your husband!"

"Not yet."

"The way you're acting towards me Chaos, I won't marry you, and I won't carry anymore children."

"Oh, is that so?" She suddenly reached her tail out so fast around his stomach.

It made him gasp. "Chaos, don't!"

"Oh I won't hurt the baby. If you weren't pregnant, I would do so without hesitation. Next month is the final month. I will know when labor happens Stretchy. So be prepared."

Indeed, the due date was fast approaching. Chaos couldn't wait to have the twins in her arms. Neither could Stretch. He just wanted it out of him and soon. She let go of him. He sighed in relief. For a moment, he had thought that she was going to squeeze his vulnerable stomach. He was now free to go. He went home.

When he got home, he had to explain to everyone that it had all been a big misunderstanding. Nothing had happened. He still couldn't tell about the baby. It was soon resolved.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of the stuff in this chapter is from the real show Intensive Scare. I just kept things simple when it came to his tests, not saying what all they were.

Stretch looked on the calendar. The appointment was three weeks away. He was now entering his final month. The baby wasn't due until the 26th, but since he had twins, they could be due sooner than that. November was here. The appt. was on the 20th.

Stretch went on about his regular activities. He could still feel the bickering going on inside him. How he wished it would end. For one baby, it sure was causing him pain and complete discomfort.

Two weeks later, Stretch wanted to go out with Banshee. He didn't think the baby would come anytime too soon. He went to Dr. Harvey to talk to him about how he could get the schoolmarm to go out with him. After the way she had treated him, he didn't want a thing to do with Chaos anymore.

He wanted a different girl, one he had been interested in for a long time. He just hoped she would be in him. And she was already working with kids. She could be the new mother to his child.

Harvey told him about humility and he had to put his needs aside to let her be happy. "The ability to listen to her needs without inflicting my selfish male attitudes and smothering her uniqueness as a woman." Stretch would say.

Soon, he and Harvey were going to the school. The doc pushed Stretch to be brave. He would do his best. He wanted Banshee to go out with him so bad. Usually he was brave. But now, he wanted to make an impression so good that it would score him a new possible mother for the child as well and a woman that he loved.

Of course, she said that his nose was bad. He thought that she didn't like his nose. Then he got things all mixed up. She was talking about a guest speaker, not him. She hadn't even heard his words at the window.

He went home sadly. He took off the tux and hid in the attic, ashamed to be seen by anyone. His bros didn't help. Only Casper did a bit. Then suggested he see the therapist.

Harvey mentioned a trained doctor and big problems made small. That made him instantly think of getting a nose job at the hospital. Under a different doctor than the one that had been doing his pregnancy exams.

When he got there, Stretch recognized that this doc was totally brain-dead. He couldn't even pronounce his name right.

When he told the doc he wanted his nose fixed, or a new nose, one of the twins moved within him as he sat down. Stretch tried not to notice it, as he didn't want this doc to know either.

Stretch wanted some tests done to see if he was sound. Healthy in other words in ghost terms. Even an x-ray was taken, but it wasn't low enough to see the babies. Of course, the nurse also got interested in him, but he didn't want her.

When Stretch was brought to the surgery room to witness an operation to see if he was willing to put up with this, he got worried. When he saw what he thought was blood, that scared him out of his wits. "I gotta get out here." And he zoomed out of there in a flash. It was ketchup, not blood.

The Orderly chased after Stretch. He got away and hid in a hallway. The Orderly missed that and went looking down another way. Then, Stretch peeked around the corner, "I gotta get out of here. I'm in fear for my afterlife, but which way is out?"

He looked in a few rooms looking for an exit. None of them were. Then the Orderly found him! He was pushed into a wheelchair and he thought he was being pushed back to the surgical room. Instead it was back to his doctor's office. He had the results of his tests back.

None of the tests concluded of his pregnancy. In the end, he had to angrily declare he wanted a nose job. When the doc gave him a choice of which one he wanted, he choose one. Then he said, "Just deliver me that baby…"

The doc got really excited and interrupted him. "Deliver! Baby! Why didn't you say so? Orderly, get this patient to maternity."

Stretch shouted "No!" several times before the Orderly's huge hand came through the wall and grabbed him.

Stretch was now extremely scared. He was pregnant after all. Now it was too late. He wasn't yet ready for it to come. His labor was induced.

Stretch had no idea that Ms. Banshee was coming. Casper came too. They had thought that they were too late to stop him from getting a nose job. They waited outside. Banshee didn't want Stretch to have a nose job. She liked his nose.

In the operating room, Stretch yelled, "Let go of me!" And he screamed because of the pain he was in. He had been held down as the labor was induced.

His doc had said, "He's having a baby! That's a really nice way of telling someone you love them."

The Orderly pushed Stretch's gurney out in front of Banshee and Casper. She was upset that he had done it and couldn't look at the new nose. She hid her eyes.

Stretch's stomach had gone up and then down flat again. It was painful, but the twins were now delivered! He had been a little surprised, but he had two for the price of one now. No wonder he had felt so much action inside of him for so long. He had a son and a daughter.

Casper pulled the sheet down from over his head. "Uncle Stretch! You didn't get a nose job."

At that, Banshee uncovered her eyes.

Stretch looked over happily. "Nah! I got something better. Twins!" He was also happy to see his favored girl there too.

The boy grabbed his nose in a way of grasping at new things. "Hey Kid, watch the nose."

"That's his best feature." Banshee said then from behind. Stretch hugged his kids close to him. He was happy that they were now here at last.

His son had Fatso's brown eyes and his daughter had his violet eyes. Brown hair too. They each had pink and blue towels over their lower bodies. That let everyone know that there was one of each.

Stretch had no idea what he was going to name them. The twins had been born two weeks early and even before his final checkup. He didn't want to let go of them, but they had to be taken to the nursery.


	9. Chapter 9

They were taken by two nurses. He reluctantly watched them go. Now he was moved to a hospital room where he was to recover. Banshee and Casper followed.

Stretch was in some pain. He was made to get onto a hospital bed. He would stay for a few days. When everything was settled, Stretch was now alone with his visitors. "How are you feeling Uncle Stretch?"

"I'm in pain Casper. That was not easy."

"Of course it's not." Banshee said.

"Why didn't you say anything that you were pregnant?" Casper asked.

Stretch looked away. "I wasn't allowed to. I also knew that my brothers would just tease me."

"What do you mean you weren't allowed to?" Banshee asked.

"This pregnancy was forced on me. A woman made me carry her babies. I only thought I was having one. I like babies and I came to accept that fact I was going to be a new daddy. Well, the mother said I wasn't to tell anyone or she would hurt me."

"Have you carried these twins for nine months?"

"Yes. I really wanted to tell others. I just couldn't."

"Who is this woman?"

"Her name is Chaos. I don't think she ever wanted me. She just used me to carry her babies."

"If I ever meet her, she'll be sorry." Banshee said angrily. She said she was happy for Stretch that he was a dad now, but she had things to do. She left. Casper stayed with his uncle.

Casper now had two new cousins. He wanted to hold them eventually when Stretch would let him. He kept on looking a bit at his middle under the blanket. "What Short Sheet?"

"Uh, what's it feel like? To carry babies?"

"It's like nothing you would ever experience. It can have it's good and bad moments. Pain is bad. It's good when you feel them moving sometimes and other times, they drive you crazy. Like when you want to sleep and they won't let you. They were also so active when I ate and afterwards. I did always to make sure nothing touched my stomach during that time of nine months. Well, five to be more precise. I found out when I was four months along."

"How is your stomach right now?"

"Sore from delivering them."

"Are you going to keep them?"

"Of course Casper. I already have baby supplies for one. Now the only thing I need is another crib. I have a room picked out for them and want to set it up as a nursery for them. I'll need help."

"I'd be more than happy to help you Uncle Stretch." His nephew smiled. "Have you thought of any names?"

"No. Not yet. I'll think of them in due time."

Casper soon left to go home. He had to find the stuff and tell everyone at home that soon, there were going to be two more added to the family.

When he got home, Casper called Dr. Harvey, Stinkie, Fatso, and Kat to the dance room floor. "What do you want Bulb Head?" Fatso asked.

"I was doing my homework Casper." Kat complained.

"Listen guys. I have something important to say. It's about Uncle Stretch."

"What about him?" Harvey asked.

"He's in the hospital right now."

"He's getting a nose job done." The doc said.

"No. He didn't. It turned out that he was pregnant. He had twins. He has to spend a few days there. He told me to go home and tell you all because when he does come home, he's bringing his twins home. He has supplies all ready for them, and we just have to find them."

Harvey and his daughter, and Stretch's brothers were completely silent. Their eyes were all lit up. Then Stinkie and Fatso burst out laughing. "Stretch! Pregnant! Good one Casper!" They both laughed.

The two humans didn't laugh. "Is this really true Casper?" Harvey asked.

"Yes. I have two new cousins. The boy has Uncle Fatso's eye color and the girl has brown hair and Uncle Stretch's eye color."

When still no one believed Casper, they all went to the ghost hospital to see Stretch. He looked up and saw them all standing there. "Hi Stretch." Harvey greeted.

"We were told that you had some babies." Kat said.

"Yes. I did. They're in the nursery now."

"Can I see your stomach?" Harvey asked.

Stretch was taken aback a little. "Its fine Doc."

"Just let me see."

He pulled down the blanket. Harvey looked. There were stitches in it. "You had a c-section!"

"I guess. I knew it was sore, but not from that." Stretch said as he looked down at the stitches. Then his own doc came in.

"Good timing to be pulling down the blanket. I need to get a look at the stitches Mr. Stooch."

"It's Stretch!" He said again.

"Right." Dr. Quartz said. He then examined Stretch's stitches. "They look good. They will have to be in for about a week to 10 days."

Stretch looked down. He didn't want to be here for that long. "I don't want to be here for two weeks."

"Relax. You can go home in three days. Just need to take it easy when you go home."

"What about the babies?" Kat asked.

"They're fine. You can go over and see them in the nursery if you like."

Stretch wanted up. "Can I?"

"Of course."

Stretch got up slowly so he didn't pull his stitches out. He and the other five went to the nursery. They stood and looked in the window. Stretch instantly recognized his kids. He smiled proudly.

Two nurses noticed and brought the babies over to the window. "These are my babies." Stretch said.

Even though Stinkie and Fatso weren't all that taken with them, Casper, Kat, and her dad were all enthused by them, as was Stretch. What he said, went among the ghosts. These twins were coming home in a few days.

"Where in the house are the baby supplies?" Harvey asked.

"Just down the hall. In the main closet. From my room." Stretch said. "I just need another crib now."

After that meeting, Stretch was back in his room and in bed. His stomach incision throbbed. His family went home. He was a little concerned about his brothers, how they were going to take this. They still didn't like babies all that much.

Kat, Harvey, and Casper looked for the stuff when they got home. They found it. Stretch had also told them of what room he had chosen for them. They set to work on setting up a nursery for the babies.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even though Stretch did have twins in the show Intensive Scare, after that, they were never seen again. So this is my version of what happened to them.

Stretch's stomach was so sore that he didn't have an appetite for awhile. He refused food that first night.

The next day, he managed to eat something small and so on throughout the day. Hospital food sucked.

His twins were also brought in to see him. He loved to hold them. They were just like little angels. Watching them sleep was the best.

Two days later, Stretch was now allowed to go home. He was sure homesick for it. A bandage was put on over the stitches for extra protection to keep them in. Casper and Harvey came to pick him up.

Stretch carried his baby girl out while Casper carried the boy.

When they got home, Stretch was led up to the new nursery in the house for the twins. It looked good. Another crib had been bought as well. Now there was one for each baby.

"What have you named them?" James asked.

"Nothing yet. I'm waiting to see what arises."

Now that the babies were sleeping in their own new beds, Stretch was now sent to his room to rest. He still needed his own rest to recover from the surgery. He was so glad to not be pregnant anymore. The twins had been born on November 14th, nearly a week before his appointment.

Stinkie and Fatso tried to avoid Stretch and the babies. They didn't want to put up with what they had put up with when Casper had changed into a baby.

Stretch had fun taking care of the babies for the next couple of days. Then, came the doorbell ring again. Stretch dreaded it again. He was too weak to be going anywhere right now.

This time it was Chaos and boy, was she mad! Stretch had missed another appointment again. The babies were sleeping now and he was in his room resting.

The door slammed open. Everyone had tried to tell her that Stretch was resting. She saw him in his bed. He sat up and winced. "Chaos!"

"You missed another appt!"

"Because I had a good reason!"

"No excuses! You are coming with me!" She came at such force at him.

He sank back into his bed. She pulled the blanket off of him. When she was about to pull him up, she noticed the bandage on his stomach. "What happened?" She then pressed down on his belly.

Stretch groaned. "You're not pregnant anymore! Where are they?"

"So, you knew I was having twins?"

"Of course I knew. I just wanted to keep the twin a secret until the birth. I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That it was."

"Where are they?"

"Not here!" Stretch was trying to get her to go away. He knew she had plans of taking them from him.

"I gave them up for adoption!"

"You what?"

Stretch gulped. He had a baby monitor on his dresser. He hoped they wouldn't cry while she was here.

"You know I wanted those babies! How could you do that?"

"Because. I don't think I would make a very good dad and you wouldn't be a good mom."

"Why you big jerk! It is over between us Stretch! I am going to track those babies down. Whether you like it or not. You gave up your rights to them when you did that."

She started for the door, but then, it happened. A baby started crying. "Stretch?" She turned around.

"That's not one of mine. We're uh, babysitting for a different ghost." He lied. His breathing sped up.

Then, the other added it's voice. "We'll see about that." She said and went to find the source of the crying.

Sore or not, Stretch forced himself up and went after her.

She found the nursery. She went through the wall and found the babies crying. They just needed changing. "Oh, my babies, at last." She leaned over the crib. It was her daughter first. She picked her up and held her. "Mommy's here."

Stretch flew through the wall and saw it. "Put her down Chaos!"

"Such precious babies they are and how wrong you were to try to hide them from their mom. Kids need their mom."

"And their dad."

"They need their mom more. I have waited so long to take a look at them." She floated over to the boy's crib. The girl had gone silent in her arms. She didn't know who this was.

Stretch was determined to not let her leave here with the babies. He tried to make a grasp for his baby girl, but Chaos saw him and she dodged him. He fell to the floor, right on to his stomach. "Oh, ow!" He moaned, getting up. He held his stomach.

"Hurt you did I? Good."

"Chaos, don't do this!"

"I have a right too. They are mine and a mom has more rights than the dad. I shall have my kids now."

"They don't know you."

"They will get to know me."

Stretch tried again to save his daughter from her and she instantly grabbed his belly. "Oh, Chaos don't do it please."

She didn't listen. She squeezed. This time he had an injury on it. He grabbed at her tail. "Let go!" He said just barely.

She let him go and he was slammed into the wall. The injury was now more sore than ever. With Stretch now out of commission, she wrapped both babies in their blankets and flew out the window. They were both still crying their heads off for their dad.

Stretch got up off the floor. His stomach hurt like the dickens. But that was not his main concern. He flew over to the cribs and both the babies were gone! He went over to the window and he saw Chaos flying away with his twins!

He was injured and he didn't have the strength right now to fight back. He went over to the chair in the room, sat down and started crying. He was like a new mother right now, so his hormones were still softer. He could get upset easily right now. He couldn't go after her. Not right now in this condition.

Casper heard some crying from the nursery. He came thru the wall and it was Stretch instead of a baby crying. "Uncle Stretch, what's wrong?"

He looked up. "My babies! They're gone! Chaos took them!"

Casper looked sadly at the cribs and they were both empty alright. "We'll get them back."

"I just want to be alone Casper."

"I understand." And he left. Stretch needed to calm down.


	11. Chapter 11

When they all heard that the twins were gone, Stinkie and Fatso almost couldn't have been happier, but they didn't like to see Stretch upset. Kat and James felt sorry too. James knew the feeling of loving a child, and having it taken away was nothing happy about. And Stretch had twins. Kat also knew what it was like to miss a loved one. She missed her mom.

Stretch was still upset and would be for awhile. He refused to eat and be around anyone. He only sat in the nursery and sulked. Casper was the only one he allowed in.

Casper soon came in one day and told him that the Ghost father was coming. Stretch looked up. "Thanks Casper."

He hated to see his uncle this way. The only way to make him happy again would be to get the babies back.

Stretch reluctantly came out to meet the Ghost father. When he had come a little over a year ago, Stretch was a mean spirited ghost. Stinkie and Fatso were the same to him, but when he saw Stretch, he saw the bandage around his stomach and he was very sad.

"What happened to you Stretch?" He asked.

"Ghost Father, let's just say I know what it's like to be a father now. I just lost my twins to the mother. She stole them from me and hurt me in the process."

"She hurt you? Stretch, you are in no condition for fighting." James said.

"I had no choice. I had to try to save them. She made the incision on my stomach her target to get me out of the way long enough for her to take them from their own cribs!"

"Here, here, Stretch. That is upsetting to hear. Why don't I take a look at that incision." Ghost father said.

"It's doing better now. You don't have to."

"I want to see."

"It was a c-section incision!"

"Stretch."

"Alright, but be careful." He undid the bandage himself and took it off. The stitches were revealed.

As the Father looked, he could see that the stitches looked good. It had been nearly a week now. It was nearly healed and they could come out in four days. The bandage was changed.

"I'll see to it that your babies are returned to you Stretch."

"You will?"

"Of course."

"Thanks." That did ease Stretch's mind a bit. He wanted them back so bad. But maybe keeping them here was dangerous after all. Chaos would keep on trying to get them back. He had to come up with something. It seemed that she was evil.

Ghost Father stayed for a few days. Stretch was not a servant like last time. He finally started eating again. Stinkie and Fatso were servants this time. Just them.

Everyone still felt sorry for Stretch. Casper took him back to the hospital to have his stitches removed. He still wasn't happy. He was only really happy to get the stitches out of his stomach.

The doc asked how the twins were doing. "They were stolen from me Doc. By the mother."

"That woman who was here the night they were born?"

"No. Another woman. One called Chaos. She stole them from the nursery at home. She had to hurt me just to be able to take them. If I hadn't had stitches then, I would have stood a fighting chance against her. I did my best, but I couldn't save them."

"I have pictures of them. We will keep on the lookout for them if we happen to see them." He promised.

That night, Stretch snuck out alone to where Chaos lived. He knew where she lived. When he looked in the windows first, the place was completely dormant. She was gone! There was no sign of baby things either. She had to have moved, and took his twins with her!

He had never named them yet. He needed to decide on what to call them. That is if he ever got them back.

Chaos now had what she wanted for all her afterlife. She had a boy and a girl to call her own. She never thought that Stretch would give them to her. Of course, he didn't voluntarily.

She was a real good mother. She knew when to feed them and change diapers. When to put them to bed and give attention. She knew a lot about babies. Stretch probably knew nothing about caring for babies. That's why she preferred not to give them back. She did know that he would try to look for them though. That's why she had moved. She and the twins were now over in Oregon. So far away from Friendship, Maine.

She named the girl Brenda. Her boy she named Stephen. After Stephen King. Both had somewhat fiery meanings. Because these two were both offspring of fiery personality ghosts, she was sure they would have them too one day.

Back at Whipstaff Manor, when Stretch was well enough, he searched every inch of the town and even nearby towns. He could find no trace of his babies anywhere.

The ghost police were notified of the missing babies. Hospitals and all were notified as well to keep an eye out for the missing twins.

Searches were done by Stretch and Casper, but nothing turned up. His bros played no part in it. They wanted nothing to do with it.

After a few weeks, nothing still. Stretch finally felt ready to move on a bit with his afterlife. He would always keep an eye out for his children, but he couldn't keep on hurting himself like this. He had to move on.

If Chaos was ever found, she would be arrested for kidnapping.

Stretch moved on. He was like his old self again. He only now knew what it was like to be a father. He would always look out for Chaos and his babies. But he had to move on.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The episode of Intensive Scare can also be found on Youtube if interested.


End file.
